Without My Wings
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: [One-Shot]He told her that he loved her. She felt the same way, but telling him was a different story.Can she find the words to tell him before it's too late? [Dedicated to Insanity 101 aka dusty-chan]


Without My Wings

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Rating: Pg-13 For love, suicide, and angst

Started:Saturday, January 29, 2005

Finished: Tuesday, March 26, 2005

Dedication: To insanity 101. Aka Dusty. This is for you girl! Because after reading your stories you taught me that happy endings come in different packages.

A/N: For the longest time I've wanted to do a fic for this song but I could never think up a good enough plot. But I'm finally Happy with this! Please enjoy!

,

Notice me take my hand

Why are we

Strangers When...

Our love is strong

Why carry on without me?

':'':'':'':'':'':'':'

Things were perfect.

For the longest time everything was perfect, as is everything in the beginning of a new, blossoming romance.

He was never to pushy with her. He let her set the pace of their relationship, knowing that showing emotion was often difficult for Raven.

Everything was perfect.

She slowly warmed up to the idea of being completely open with another, although there were many more explosions around the tower. But he'd just laugh it off, she'd scowl at him calling him a ignorant name, and they would make up.

For the first time in her life she was able to be herself. She thanked the heavens for giving her him...

Her Robin...

And at last Raven could say she was in love... well at least she could admit it to herself. Telling him was a different story though...

,

Everytime I try to fly

I fall without my wings

I feel so small

Guess I need you baby

And everytime I see

You in my dreams

I see your face

It's haunting me...

Guess I need you baby

':'':'':'':'':'':'':'

They had been going out for a year when he finally told her that he was in love with her. They were on a picnic.

The sun, in all it's golden glory, was setting over the bay. Raven watched the sight, with wide eyes. It was truly beautiful. Robin agreed it was beautiful.

But he wasn't thinking about the sunset. His eyes were glued to Raven. She had a mysterious type of Charm to her. She just made you want to get to know her. But that was often impossible.

She would tease you with a questionable look, or a fast smile, then when you went to get close to her, she would turn her back. She was exclusive, something that people wanted but would never have.

But, he thanked the heavens, that this did not apply to him. What did he do to deserve this kind of woman in his life? Surely there were others that had done better things to deserve Raven, yet here he was looking at her beautiful features.

He wouldn't complain.

"Raven?" Robin said after a moment of silence. She turned to look at him, her Amethyst eyes pricing into his soul.

"Yes?" she asked quietly. Lately she had noticed that he was jittery around her, which was very unlike the confident almost cocky Robin.

He looked her in the eyes and for a moment he forgot what he was going to say. there were so many emotions in Ravens eyes, something that almost never happened.

Robin leaned in and captured her lips in a gentle yet passionate kiss. Raven smiled to herself and gave into his kiss. After what seemed like forever, they broke apart, needing to breathe.

"What was that for?" She asked giving him a rare smile. This gave Robin enough confidence to say what he'd been wanting to say.

"For the girl I love."

,

I make believe

That you are near

It's the only way

I see clear

What have I done?

You seem to move on easy

,

Raven felt the air being sucked out of her lungs. She couldn't breath.

Had Robin just said what she thought he said? Did he just tell her he loved her?

"Raven? Are you okay?" He asked his voice filled with concern. Raven shook her head.

Robin handed her a glass of water, which Raven gulped down fast. The cool liquid refreshed her vocal chords, giving her air again.

She breathed heavily for awhile but it soon settled.

They sat in silence again. Each in their own thoughts. By this time the sun had set completely. Darkness settled into the air.

Finally Robin broke the silence. "Raven it's okay if you don't-" he was cut off as she pounced on him. He lay flat on his back with Raven hugging him. Some near by rocks were covered in black energy and they began to explode, but neither cared.

Nothing more needed to be said. Robin knew that Raven loved him even though she couldn't say it. They were at peace.

He hugged her back, neither letting go, wanting to stay in each others arms for the rest of eternity.

Raven gave herself to him that night. Never had she felt so complete, so in tune with another person. She loved him with all her heart. And Robin knew it. Raven didn't actually have to say it.

Things were perfect... for the time being.

,

Everytime I try to fly

I fall without my wings

I feel so small

Guess I need you baby

And everytime I see

You in my dreams

I see your face

It's haunting me...

Guess I need you baby

,

Raven wanted to say it to him so bad. She could admit it when he wasn't around, but she just couldn't say it to his face.

'What's wrong with you? They're just words. Just three stupid words. Why can't I tell him?' She asked herself over and over again.

She turned around to face his sleeping form. She tucked a stray strand of hair away from his angelic face. Oh did she love him.

"They're just words..." She whispered to Robin. "But they mean so much...I'm sorry" Raven closed her eyes and drifted back into slumber

OoO

After three months, they began to drift apart.

Both would do everything in their power to fix things up, but it got to a point where there was nothing left to fix.

"Raven! I need you to tell me!" Robin said louder than he wanted to. Raven sat silently on the side of her bed, A single tear fell down her pale cheek .It glistened in the dark room.

Robin's eye's softened when he saw he had made her cry.

Robin knelt down before and took her hands into his own. "Raven" Was all he said as he tipped her chin up so their eyes met.

"Raven, I love you. I love you with all my heart and soul, and I always will. I would be happy to live my life, have children and grow old as long as you are by my side. Now If you can't say the same thing and mean it then it's not fair to either one of us to kept living this lie."

More tears came from Raven. 'Raven just do it!' her mind told her.

"I... I...I can't"

'No! that's not what you want to say! You want to tell him That you love him! That you want to marry him, and have kids with him! You love him!' she screamed at herself.

If Robin didn't have his mask on Raven would see that he as well was on the verge of tears. Sadness consumed his soul.

Robin let go of her hands. They fell on her lap.

"I'm sorry Raven I'm so sorry" With those final grim words he left her room, never looking back.

"But I love you..." She whispered to no one.

,

I may have lived in Vain

Please forgive

My weakness Caused you pain

And this songs my sorry...

,

Raven didn't leave her room for a week.

The other titans were worried. Raven was barely eating anything. Everyday Starfire brought her something to eat, but when she went back later to pick it up hardly anything was gone.

Robin just as bad. He just came out to eat or to fight crime but, he never said a word.

Even though neither Raven, nor Robin would confirm it. Everyone knew something was wrong between them. Something that couldn't be fixed.

OoO

The first few days she just cried. Tear after Tear, sob after sob. She didn't care if her powers blew up the entire tower, that wouldn't''t have been worse than how she was feeling now. Nothing could describe the pain she felt.

Why couldn't she tell him? He meant the world to her, and she couldn't tell him that she loved him.

But suddenly the tears stopped.

Raven couldn't cry any longer. She couldn't take the guilt of letting Robin, the one good thing in her life go. She didn't want to face him. She didn't want to face any of them.

Almost in a daze she summand the blackness to surround her. Taking the shape of a raven she slipped through her wall and into Robin's room. No one noticed.

Luckily, Robin was out getting something to eat.

Silently Raven moved toward his closet. This walk was so familiar to her. with a sad smile she remembered the first time she came into Robin's room. It was when he had left to go train with the true master. Somehow Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg had convinced her to dress up as Robin with them.

Her smile faded as she saw what she had come here for; Robin's Bird-a-rang.

Raven tore her eyes away to sit at his desk. With a heavy heart she wrote out everything that she felt. She signed it with her neat handwriting and placed it on his bed.

Raven picked up the blade and fingered the steel object in her fingers, before phasing back to her room.

She would end her suffering now. And if fate pitted her she would be able to make up for what had happened.

Raven died two hours later. Robin found her note and rushed to stop her, but it was too late. She was already gone.

,

At night I pray

That soon your face

Will fade away...

,

She felt at peace. She felt safe.

Raven opened her eyes to see the sun setting just beyond the bay. A soft hand crossed her cheek.

Raven looked up to see Robin, gently smiling at her. "I'm sorry did I wake you?" He asked

She shook her head and sat up. Why was she back here? Shouldn't she be in hell? She was dead wasn't she?

"Raven..." Robin said nervously. She looked at him and suddenly all of her questions disappeared as he captured her lips with his. After what seemed like forever, they broke apart, needing to breathe.

"What was that for?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"For the girl I love." Raven didn't say anything "I love you Raven." Robin said quietly, he was blushing madly.

She didn't say anything for a moment, but then replied. "Well I'd be lieing if I said I didn't love you too."

Robin's eyes lit up. "You Do?" "Yea I do" Raven kissed him again wanting to make him know how much she meant her words."I'm so glad to hear it." He whispered in her ear after they broke apart.

Raven smiled and hugged him closer.

"Me Too"

,

Everytime I try to fly

I fall without my wings

I feel so small

Guess I need you baby

And everytime I see

You in my dreams

I see your face

It's haunting me...

Guess I need you baby

,

After months of grieving Robin finally found the courage to read Raven's letter again. It still broke his heart.

I will stay forever here with you

My love, the softly spoken words you gave me.

Even in death our love goes on.

And I can't love you anymore then I do.

Though I'm dieing,

Our love is forever.

Raven

,

Owari...

,

A/N: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH that fic made me cry! oh well please review for me!

Anna


End file.
